Box levels of the type to which this invention pertains each include an elongate body which defines vial openings with horizontal & vertical vials secured therein, a pair of spaced hand-hold openings, and in many cases hang openings near the opposite ends of the body to allow the levels to be hung on pegs or other hangers for storage purposes. The elongate bodies are typically of hollow box-like configuration. Such elongate bodies, of course, further define opposed first and second face planes, as well as narrower flat edge surfaces.
Each such box level also includes a pair of hand-holds, often of plastic and/or rubber-like material, lining the two hand-hold openings and secured in such openings to the elongate body. These two hand-holds have outer edges near each of the face planes of the elongate body—ie., on either side of the elongate body. The outer edges of the two hand-holds on each side of the elongate body together define a parallel application plane just beyond the corresponding face plane. Thus, each hand-hold has first and second outer edges, and the first outer edges of the two hand-holds define an application plane just beyond the first face plane while the second outer edges of the two hand-holds define an application plane just beyond the second face plane. These hand-holds provide, on each face of the box level, an appropriate reference plane for application of the box level against work surfaces, the orientations of which are being determined. When rubber-like hand-holds are used, the level is resistant to slipping that may make surface gauging somewhat problematic.
Given the need in the construction industry for box levels in longer lengths, it has been difficult to manufacture due to transportation and storage problems. And certain box levels might be appropriate for residential use, but not for commercial and/or industrial use.